Super Smash Bros A True Smashing F(beep)ing Soundtrack— volumen 2
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: Como parte de la segunda Temporada: prepárate para el álbum mas retorcido que los smashers y guerreros Z han hecho para parodiar canciones que conoces o que no conoces bajo la vista de Nappa, Crazy, Barret y Red XIII, junto a las Rainbooms (no... no es broma lo ultimo)
1. Bat-Smash-Metal Eternamente

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua/ Hasbro/ Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust**_

 _ **Batmetal y Awaken les pertenece a ArhyBES / Dethklok / DC comics / Warner Bros. / Adult Swim / Bob Kane y Bill Finger**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Crazy Hand: _Ho, ho, ho, he, he, he_

 _Y fue entonces cuando fui a hacer pis_

Nappa: ¡Y LISTO!

 _ **[Se cambia la canción de intro de Starbomb: Player Select]**_

Barret: ¡Hola! Soy Barret, Crazy Hand estaba terminando su canción "1, 2, 3, tengo que ir a hacer pis" del último álbum.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Gracias por venir! Las Rainbooms nos hemos estrellando aquí con nosotros mientras escribíamos este álbum

Barret: ¿Cómo viniste aquí?

Nappa: Así es, ¡seguro que ha sido divertido en la Tierra! ¡Este lugar tiene estilo! Nos hemos bañado en champaña todas las noches, sacando nuestros helicópteros espaciales de diamantes para dar paseos alegres, festejando con supermodelos, robots, robots de supermodelos y ocasionalmente escribiendo música.

Red XIII: ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que ese cocodrilo abrió la válvula de aire y casi nos ahogamos por la falta de oxígeno?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué bromista eres Gummy! De todos modos, este es el momento del álbum donde respetuosamente agradecemos a los desarrolladores de videojuegos, animadores y compañías por no habernos demandado. ¡Oye, Gummy! ¿Te importaría explicar las complejidades de las leyes de uso justo y parodia?

[El peluche de cocodrilo acaba de aparecer con una luz sobre él y luego se cayó]

Crazy Hand: ¡Gracias, Gummy, y gracias a los fans por apoyar a Dragón Smashers en este álbum! Y lo celebraremos con la segunda temporada

Nappa: ¡los queremos mucho! ¡Maldita sea! Y sin ustedes, no habríamos podido permitirnos este efecto de sonido de pedo de un restaurante de Taco Bell Espacial…

[Sonido de Pedo que dura como 2 minutos]

Pinkie Pie: ¡Sí! ¡Y ahora, la cancion! porque va a ser completamente **METALERO** …

* * *

 _[Musica de Fondo: My Name is Murder por Brendon Small]_

En una noche nevada en ciudad gótica un vehículo blindado surcaba por las calles de gótica rápidamente revelando ser el batimovil pero como si fuera una versión customisada al estilo de Need For Speed del mismo

 _Death all around_

 _I got my orders_

 _Slaughter the pigs_

 _Burn down the borders_

 _Absorb the power_

 _Dance like a fiend_

 _Flip the switch_

 _And the filth is cleaned_

Al llegar a un semáforo se veía a lado una camioneta modificada que decía _**Dethklok**_ a un lado revelando a la banda de la serie Metapocalypse que miro como "alguien" agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la canción a lo que cambio en verde y tomaron caminos separados, aunque… la banda de Dethklok atropello a varios de sus fanáticos como si les importara

 _I am the death squad_

 _My one man show_

 _My name is Murder_

 _Did you not know?_

Pero justo en el interior del vehículo se revela que era Batman conduciendo junto a Dark Pit, Gohan y Roy en la parte trasera y adelante estaban Pinkie Pie (jugando en un Nintendo Switch) Sunset Shimmer y Rainbow Dash

 _Batman: Slip by like Vapor_

 _The first you trust_

 _My name is Murder_

 _You burn…_

 _Todos: you burn to dust_

 _Pinkie Pie: like Marvel Cinematic Universe's Heroes_

Gohan: demasiado pronto Pinkie…

Tras el interludio musical, el auto se detuvo justo en donde estaba la fábrica de químicos ACE a lo que Batman dio un salto con su tema y hacer una pose, mientras todos estaban sin hacer nada-No podemos simplemente salir del auto normalmente, ¿verdad?-pregunto Dark dando a entender que literalmente no era necesario y molesto por eso-Si-

-no me malinterpretes, Batman, pero…-dijo Sunset acercándose al caballero de la noche mientras miraban el edificio abandonado-Después de todo lo que ha causado, y a ella, ¿crees que es una buena idea?-

-Ya hablé con ella sobre el asunto-dijo Batman mientras los que estaban ahí estaba jugando guerra de bolas de nueve y Pinkie hizo un muñeco de nieve en forma de pony casi parecido a su contraparte-¿Y lo que ella dijo fue?-

-…que si realmente vas a traer a ese payaso de nuevo a la vida, no me perderé de nada esto-dijo una voz revelando ser a Batichica que se veía… ¿ehm como ponerlo así?-

-wow…-dijo los hombres sorprendidos por el físico de Batichica a lo que Batman dijo-Oh, hola, Bárbara ¡Qué bueno que estas del trasero…!-en eso Sunset y Rainbow le dieron un codazo por lo innecesario de cierta "cosa"-Digo de regreso… Maldición… ¡Muy bien, se acabaron los juegos!-

Pero en eso Batman solo se resbalo y cayó de lleno en la nieve de pura cara solo para revelar que Rainbow le tiro una bola de nieve a la nuca a lo que dijo tras reírse-¿Ya empezamos o solo fue el principio de esta cosa?-

-Sí… porque ha llegado la hora de despertarlo-

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **Awaken (Bat-smash-Metal Eternamente) (Feat. Children of Batman & the Rainbooms)**_

 _ **Children of Batman Improvisado**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc. / Adult Swim music**_

* * *

 _Musta-krakish_

 _Musta-krakish_

 _Musta-krakish (The time has come)_

 _Musta-krakish (To awaken him)_

Se muestra el escenario de metal dentro de la fábrica donde es la temática del criminal conocido como el Guasón con Gohan y Sunset en los bajos, Volga, Dark Pit y Rainbow en las guitarras, Pinkie en la batería y Batman de vocalista nuevamente, y a la vez se ve como están en la morgue los ocho mientras el caballero de la noche muestra el cadáver del Guasón

 _Musta-krakish_

 _Musta-krakish_

Mientras la canción continuaba se ve como Batman enciende una antorcha, pasando como todos preparaban todo para una especie de ritual satánico (a pesar de que para la MAYORIA no es una buena idea) y se mostraba las estatuas de diferentes músicos que son Jimmy Hendrix, Freddy Mercury, Mihkail Gorsheniov, Ronnie James Dio y Lemmy Klmister hasta que pusieron el cuerpo del guasón en donde estaba un pentagrama

 _Musta-krakish (I call upon the ancient lords of the underworld)_

 _Musta-krakish (To bring forth this beast and)_

 _Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken_

Mientras la canción aumentaba de velocidad Batman agitaba el cadáver como un intento de levantarlo

Rainbow Dash: ¿es una broma?

Dark Pit: bienvenidos al infierno chicas

 _Take the land, that must be taken_

 _Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken_

 _Devour worlds, smite forsaken_

Batman comenzó a hacerle CPR, boca a boca (mala idea por cierto porque estaba vomitando) golpearle el pecho, hasta que Pinkie saco de su cabello un desfibrilador en orden para resucitar la payaso príncipe del crimen solo para que se incendiara la cara y todos cayeran en presa del pánico y Sunset fue a traer un extintor

 _Rise up from your thousand year-old sleep_

 _Break forth from your grave eternally_

Ahora se muestra a Pinkie con el cabello lacio y triste sentada junto a Batman en un ¿cementerio de mascotas? Donde un Mandibuzz aterrizo y picaba lo que era la mano del Guasón y ambos lo alejaran para pensar en algo

Pinkie Pie: ¡FUERA DE AQUI!

 _I command you to rise, rise, rise, rise_

 _Rise, rise, rise, rise_

Mientras se terminaba el primer verso, se muestra a Batman y a Sunset buscando diferentes formas de revivir muertos, como ir a Howards por el diario de Tom Riddle, Imothep con el libro de los muerto, con Dipper y Mabel que tenia el Diario 3 (cosa que Sunset tomo), con Celestia pero fue sacado rápidamente por la ultima mencionada, con Black Hat con un contrato y se fueron rápidamente, con Mario y un champiñion de vida que, literalmente, sería lo más conveniente, con Goku teniendo las esferas del dragón pero salió Gohan para no meterse en ello y finalmente con Ash Williams y el Necronomicon el cual Batman tomo

 _I'm the conjurer of demons_

 _I'm the father of your death_

Se pasa a lo que fue lo que sucedió en un principio con el Guason donde Batman se muestra triste revelando que no lo salvo, mientras busca con los ocho mencionados la forma de revivirlo

 _I bring forth the ancient evil_

 _I control his every breath_

Aparentemente Rainbow y Pinkie lograron entrar a un juego de video llamado "Overwatch" quienes ven a Mercy revivir a Tracer el cual les piden revivirlo pero una flecha le da a la medica y muere en el acto

Rainbow Dash y Tracer (dato curioso: en Latinoamérica AMBAS son dobladas por la misma persona): ¡MALDITA SEA HANZO!

 _I instigate your misfortune_

 _With the birth of killing trolls_

Se ve el batijet volando a donde está la guarida de La liga de las sombras, donde ven a Ariel con Ra's al Ghul en un estanque verde y ven como Dark Pit y Roy lanzan el cadáver en forma de revivirlo peo ven que flota y empieza a oler raro

Roy: no funciono

Dark Pit: ¡¿Tu crees?!

 _I awaken armageddon_

 _Feeding on a thousand souls_

Se pasa a donde el señor frio está preparando té helado y ven a Pinkie con Gohan listos para tomar "prestado" a su esposa en una cámara criogénica, en eso se ve que Ganondorf está viendo Game of Trones pero se ve como Pinkie está comiendo palomitas junto con el tanque criogénico donde está el guasón y Nora Freeze metidos a la fuerza

 _Awaken_

 _Awaken_

Pinkie: no sabía que te gustaba juego de tronos porque a Rarity le encanta esa serie y…

Ganondorf: quita ese tubo de aquí niña y no me cuentes estoy atrasado

 _Awaken_

 _Awaken_

Se pasa al solo de guitarra hecho por Dark Pit pero en eso nota tres cosas, su guitarra no es escucha, segunda Rainbow Dash está tocando y robándose su solo y finalmente Batichica se estaba…

Batman: no pongas eso, busquen el video y verán porque

 _Musta-krakish (musta)_

 _Musta-krakish (musta)_

 _Musta-krakish (musta)_

 _Musta-krakish (musta)_

Se ve como Rapunzel de la película mencionada estar atada por Roy y Pinkie, pero en el suelo se ve a Gohan inconsciente ya que le dieron un sartenazo mientras Batman cantaba para que el cabello se iluminara, para después ver como Sunset le ponía un estetoscopio en el pecho de cuerpo del Guasón

Sunset Shimmer: lo siento… nada aun

Batman: ¡Demonios!

 _Musta-krakish (musta)_

 _Musta-krakish (musta)_

 _Musta-krakish (musta)_

 _Musta-krakish (musta)_

Se ve que ahora están con Rick y Morty en su garaje mientras los mencionados tenían varias cosas (Gohan con un Plumbus, Dark Pit checando las cosas de Beth cuando era niña, Pinkie con la caja de Meseeks, Rainbow comiendo una caja de cuencas y Sunset teniendo los vuelamentes de Jerry) pero justo cuando iban a revivir al Guasón este muto en un monstro y corrieron pero Morty tomo la pistola de portales y salto a otra realidad junto a Pinkie mientras Rick sacaba una lata de HeTap

Rick: Como dije en la primera temporada, no hay cura para la muerte

 _(solo de bateria)_

 _Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken_

 _Take the land, that must be taken_

 _Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken_

 _Devour worlds, smite forsaken_

Mientras checaban las ultimas cosas, Batman empezó a recordar algo en los últimos videos del volumen uno donde se pasa a él en la bañera pero detrás de él, estaba el guasón espiándolo y poniendo varias cosas como una tarjeta y un trofeo de signo de interrogación

 _Rise up from your thousand year-old sleep_

 _Break forth from your grave eternally_

Ahora se ve como alguien está trayendo a las chicas de la mansión que estaban inconsciente para la última parte del primer Bat-Smash-Metal, ya que era el mismo Guasón que las trajo, al igual que llamaba a la mansión múltiples veces cuando fue que escucho las malas palabras de Vegeta rodando por las escaleras hasta el punto en donde el batisubmarino salió flotando hacia arriba revelando que rompió el ancla que lo mantenía en el agua

 _Weak will die and land will all be burned_

Teniendo todas las pistas que dejo Sunset las analizo con la computadora de Batman revelando que era un mensaje que decía "¿ME EXTRAÑASTE BATSIE?" y el rostro del guasón

 _Musta-krakish king and death to worlds_

 _I command you to…_

Tras esto, Batman active la palanca y un pilar verde empieza a salir del edificio mientras toda la banda y los que estaban en el mismo recinto decían la misma palabra…

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

Extrañamente, se ve a Batman comiendo arroz en un restaurante chino junto a Gohan quien lo señala también (entendieron la referencia) pero al fondo se ve a las Dazzlings, el equipo Rocket, la banda de Pilaf, Hades, Bills, Wiss y Goku detrás de ellos comiendo

 _Rice_

 _Rice_

 _Rice_

 _Rice_

Gohan: ¿Que? ¡¿QUE?!

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

Mientras seguía la música, se mostraba que el ritual estaba funcionando ya que el cuerpo del guasón estaba levántense (valga la redundancia) y tomaba una luz verde y Batman juntaba a todos

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

 _Rise_

 _And awaken_

Pero en eso, Pinkie tuvo un "Pinkie sentido" revelando que algo inmediato pasara

Pinkie: ¡oh no! ¡Algo va a caer!

Dark Pit: ¿qué dijiste?

Y justo en eso cuando el guasón abrió los ojos y estaba vivo, su cabeza exploto al igual que su cuerpo solo para que todos terminaran con los restos del antiguo villano esparcidos por todo el lugar, al ver que todos estaban cubierto de sangre, Sunset se quitó parte de la sangre de su cara y dijo-te dije… que era una mala idea usar rituales satánicos-

* * *

 _ **[musica de fondo: Awaken versión 8-bits]**_

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Otra cosa… pueden mandarme sus ideas para #Smashersvs por PM y si requiero ayuda para avanzarlo y lo hare mas fluido**_

* * *

-oigan, detengan el fic y la canción de 8-bits-dijo Pinkie rompiendo la cuarta pared-estaba pensando en algo ya que está en todos nosotros y aquí… y alla… por ese lado…-

-ve al grano y no rompas la cuarta pared de nuevo-dijo Dark Pit mientras checaba con Sunset el Necronomicon-de hecho era clonarlo, algo simple-

-suena una buena idea, Pinkie-dijo Gohan quitándose un intestino del cuello-pero primero quiero tomar un baño y más aún, Batman ¿estás de acuerdo con nosotros?-

-tengo una mejor idea-dijo el caballero de la noche sacando unas notas y acercándose a lo que es una bóveda poniendo un código que decía "6661339" a lo que se mostró el rostro del guasón y decía "SOLO PARA BATMANS"-ahora la pregunta sería para ustedes…-

 _ **¿Quién? ¿Es el mejor y su favorito?**_

Fue en eso que de la bóveda se revelo ante todos algo que no solo era aterrador sino impresionante y maravilloso para ellos ya que revelaba a CADA UNO de las encarnaciones del payaso príncipe del crimen… el cual todos dieron sus opiniones

-¡este es mi favorito!-dijo Roy apuntando al guasón de la película "Batman" de 1991

-¡este es ma genial!-dijo Pinkie apuntando al guasón de "muerte en la familia"

-me agrada más este, leí el comic y es más, tiene un buen punto para ser algo cercano-menciono Sunset viendo al guasón de "la broma mortal"

-este parece raro-dijo Gohan viendo al guasón de "escuadrón suicida"

-¡me quedo con este del medio!-dijeron igualmente Rainbow Dash y Dark Pit apuntando hacia el guasón encarnado de la película "el caballero de la noche"

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	2. Des-SMASH-eando la historia 1

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua/ Hasbro/ Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust**_

 _ **Destripando la historia les pertecen a Pasco y Rodri**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-Hola camaradas…-dijo Crazy saliendo de la nada vestido de ruso (sin racismo ya que estaba hablando con el mismo tono)-Bienvenidos a la primera edición de Des-Smash-eando la historia con Pinkie y Crazy-

-Hoy les traemos Blanca Nie…-dijo Pinkie Pie vestida de la misma manera que la mano loca donde se muestra la princesa mencionada pero luego cae un bloque de hielo encima dejando sangre por debajo-¡AH NO! Esta es la versión de Rusia de la historia de la princesa muerta… y los siete bogatyrs-

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **La princesa muerta y los siete Bogatys (Blanca Nieves Rusa)**_

 _ **Crazy Hand y Pinkie Pie**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

(Se ve a Crazy y a Pinkie tocando demasiados instrumentos al ritmo de la música y cantando mientras se muestra a Vegeta como el Zar peleándose con varios de los smashers al azar)

Crazy Hand: Oooooooohhhhhhh

Un zar tenía una esposa

Embarazada la dejo

Y se fue a luchar con otros rusos

Pinkie Pie: Y la zarina dio a luz a una niña

Pero al volver el zar

Su esposa muere de alegría

Zar Vegeta: ¡que chingados mujer!

Crazy Hand: Pero pronto el zar encuentra

A otra reina igual de guapa y lista

Pero es malvada (Y que se ve como Milk)

Y esta tenía un espejo mágico

Que se dedicaba a

Puntuar a las mujeres de toda Rusia

Y ella desde luego era la más guapa

Pinkie: Llllaaaaaa zarezna va creciendo

Y se pone de buen ver

Se promete con un tío muy guapo

(Se ve a Sunset Shimmer como la zarezna y al príncipe a Roy)

Crazy Hand: Y su madrasta que es muy mala

No para de preguntar

A su espejo mágico quien es más guapa

Milk: ¿Dime espejo quien es la más guapa?

Wirzo: Pues siendo sinceros, la guapa es tu hijastra

Milk: ¡¿QUE?!

Y lo gracioso es que no es mayor de edad ¡Hya jajaja!

Milk: No…

No no no no ¡me la tengo que cargar!

¡Chica llévatela y mátala en el bosque!

(Señala a Peach que no tenía nada que hacer)

Crazy: Pero a ella le da pena y le deja escapar

Sunset: ¡Gracias por no matarme!

Peach: ¡No me hables solo corre!

Pinkie: La princesa huye y en medio del bosque

Se topa con una enorme cabaña

Protegida por un perro y un pato colosal (Doggy y Squak: Duck Hunt)

Pero muy simpáticos

La cabaña está vacía

Así que decide limpiarla y quedarse

A dormir

Crazy: Mientras ella duerme llegan de cazar

Unos caballeros son bogatyrs fieros (representados por Link, Snake, Ganondorf, Ryu, Cloud, Cell y Bowser)

Ella se disculpa

Sunset: ¿Me puedo quedar?

Los idiotas (ejem) Bogatyrs: ¡Has limpiado todo faltaría más! ¡Hey!

Pinkie: Viven muy felices

Y con vodka por doquier

Ellos la protegen y ella limpia (¡Hey! ¡Ho!)

Bogatyrs: Y si quieres nos casamos puedes elegir (Hey!)

Sunset: Es que para mí ya son mi familia

Pinkie y Crazy:

 _ **¡FRIEND ZONE!**_

Crazy: Mientras la zarina

Descubre que está viva

Y llama a la sirvienta y le dice…

Milk: ¡No la mataste! ¡Ahora me toca ir a mí!

Pinkie: Se viste de monja y urde un malvado plan

El perro ladra sabe que es muy mala (guau guau)

Milk: Dame una limosna

Sunset: Toma un cacho de pan (Hey!)

Milk: Gracias niña te regalo esta manzana

Crazy: Entonces muerde la manzana

Y se muere inmediatamente

Cuando los bogatyrs llegan

El perro y el pato en honrado sacrificio

Para explicar lo ocurrido a los guerreros

Muerden la manzana y mueren también

Pinkie: ¡¿PORQUE?!

Crazy: Le fabrican una caja de cristal

Y la guardan muy profundo en una cueva

La zarina astuta vuelve a preguntar

Wirzo: Quédate tranquila

Ya no hay quien la mueva

Pinkie: Y a todo esto el príncipe que aún sigue por ahí (¡Hey!)

Les pregunta a sol y a la luna (¡Hey! ¡Ho!)

Roy: ¡¿Dónde está mi amada?!

Solrock y Lunatone: Pues el viento lo sabrá (¡Hey!)

Tabuu: Está BIEN muerta y encerrada en una tumba ¡JA JA!

Roy: ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

¡Me cago en sus muertos!

¡Te llevo buscando desde el tercer verso! (¡Hey!)

Pinkie: A base de golpes el sarcófago rompió

Y del susto la chica despierta (¡Hey! ¡Hey!)

Sunset: ¡Quiero mi venganza!

Roy: ¡A esa perra hay que matar!

Sunset: ¡Vamos!

Pinkie y Crazy: Entran al castillo derribando puertas

Crazy: La reina se muere al verla tan viva

 _Wirzo: ¡no aguantas nada!_

Pinkie: Y así nuestra historia

De pronto termina

Crazy: Si un espejo te habla el principio no es normal

Pinkie: Puede que os hayáis vuelto loco

Ambos: Y antes de marcharnos a la chingada

No se nos puede olvidar (¡Hey!)

 **~laira laira laila lairara~**

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Otra cosa… pueden mandarme sus ideas para #Smashersvs por PM y si requiero ayuda para avanzarlo y lo hare más fluido**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	3. Des-SMASH-eando la historia 2

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua/ Hasbro/ Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust**_

 _ **Destripando la historia les pertecen a Pasco y Rodri**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-¡Ciao ragazzi!-dijo Crazy saliendo de la nada en su forma humana con una guitarra española y hablando italiano (racismo en proceso)-Benvenuti alla seconda edizione di Des-Smash-eando la historia con Pinkie y Crazy-

-Hoy les traemos la historia original de la Bella durmiente de Giambattista Basile-dijo Pinkie Pie que hablaba como el padrino y haciendo el gesto de típico italiano-capisci-

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **La bella dragona durmiente (ósea Lucina)**_

 _ **Crazy Hand y Pinkie Pie**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

(Se muestra a Chrom como el rey de Italia viendo a Lucina de bebe)

Crazy Hand: Una princesa nace en Italia con una rareza algo extraña

Dicen que su destino es morir por un trozo de lino

Chrom: vaya estupidez…

Pinkie Pie: El rey se le ocurre un plan divino

Chrom: vamos a quemar todo este lino

Pinkie Pie: Y así Lucina crece, hasta que un día de repente

Crazy y Pinkie Pie: algo sucedió

Crazy: Una abuela teje sola…

Lucina: súbase a casa señora

Abuela de Toon Link: toma cose este tejido

Crazy y Pinkie: ¡no seas babosa! ¡Eso es lino!

Crazy: se le escapa un trocito

Pinkie: se le mete en el dedito

Crazy y Pinkie Pie: ¡y muere!

(Lucina en instantes cae al estilo de Padre de Familia)

Chrom: que hija más torpe y plana tengo, que putas probabilidades sabía que era alérgica al lino y se le meta un trozo entre la uña y el dedo… mames

* * *

 _ **Laraila**_

* * *

Crazy: el padre destrozado manda a que su hija quede encerrada para siempre sobre un sillón

Un día, un rey vecino pasaba cazando con su halcón cerca de la torre donde estaba Lucina

Pinkie: y de pronto su halcón voló y entro en la habitación

Y el rey subo a ver qué pasaba y encontró a Lucina allí sentada

(Se ve a un Rufflet volando hacia la ventana solo para revelar que el Rey vecino es nada más y nada menos que…)

Capitán Falcón: ¡le pegue al gordo!

Hola como estas guapa pareces algo callada deja que te acueste en esta cama junto a mí

Parece que no te mueves, eso indica que me quieres, deja que te de todo mi amor

O ¡YES!

Crazy: el rey después de acabar su trabajito (ya saben lo que hizo) volvió a su casa pero por ¡UN DRAMÁTICO GIRO DEL DESTINO! 9 meses después el cadáver de Lucina dio a luz a 2 hermosos gemelos (que se parecen a Goten y a Trunks en bebes)

Pinkie: son cuidados por 2 hadas (y sus angeles) que allí se aparecen de la nada

(Se muestran a las hadas que son representados por Bills y Champa)

Bills: se ríen y los destruyo

Mientras juegan en el hecho, uno en su búsqueda de pecho

Crazy y Pinkie Pie: un dedo engancho…

Crazy: le chupo el cacho de lino

Pinkie: que tenía allí metido

Crazy: despertó con un gran brinco

Lucina: ¡tú quién eres quítate niño!

Wiss y Vados: no les grites son tus hijos

Lucina: ¡¿que ha pasado en este sitio?!

Falcón: ¡FALCÓN…! ¡yo!

Lucina: ¿y tú quién eres?

Falcón: es una larga historia pero Falcón te toqueteo cuando estabas jetona, y tú y yo somos sus padres

Lucina: por Naga, acabo de tener sexo con Falcón…

* * *

 _ **Laraila**_

* * *

(Se muestra a Falcón saliendo del castillo feliz de la vida mientras se ve a la reina y esposa del rey personificada por Cia echando humo)

Crazy: sonara gracioso, pero el rey ya estaba casado y a la actual reina no le hacía demasiada gracia que su marido se fuera por allí con otra, así que, planeo su venganza

Pinkie: Invitó a Lucina a casa la llamo de todo menos guapa ADEMAS DE PLANA

(Literalmente los lanza a la cocina)

Y a los niños los envía a jugar un rato en la cocina

Cia: Luigi ven aquí

Luigi: Señora…

Cia: Quiero que los cocines

Luigi: ¿pero reina…?

Cia: ¡no repliques! son para mi esposo cuando venga a cenar, ¡y a ti te quemo en la hoguera!

Volga: ¡el rey llega!

Cia: todos fuera, Luigi no me falles…

Luigi: nunca majestad

Crazy: pero Luigi escondió a los niños y a cambio cocino a un par de corderitos

Pinkie: Por la noche el rey y la reina se sientan a cenar y el cocinero les sirve a sus "supuestos" hijos

Cia: ¡te has comido a tus hijos!

Falcón: estas bien loca, mientes fijo

Cia: ¡y esa perra está en la hoguera!

Falcón: ¡no es una perra cualquiera!

(Se torna ¿súper saiyajin?)

Cia: ¡LA VOY A QUEMAR!

Vegeta: ¡NO ME JODAS SMASHBROSARRMAGEDON!

* * *

 _ **Laraila**_

* * *

Falcón: guardias lleven se a mi esposa salven de inmediato a la otra ¡vas a arder!

Cia: ¡eres un cerdo!

Falcón: hagan arder también al cocinero

Luigi: no rey por favor

Falcón: ¡AL HORNO!

Luigi: sus hijos están a salvo los deje con mi mujer

(Se ve a Mario vestido de mujer y con cara de enojado)

Mario: porque no me sorprende por lo sucedido en mi último juego

Falcón: entonces queda todo arreglado al parecer

Crazy y Pinkie: Este cuento aquí termina, los niños no se cocinan y la necrofilia no está bien…

Crazy: ¡REFLET!

(Sale Reflet y le da un mazazo a Crazy y mira con odio a Pinkie)

Reflet: nunca… jamás… menciones… esto… ¿Pinkie Promesa?

Pinkie: Claro

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Otra cosa… pueden mandarme sus ideas para #Smashersvs por PM y si requiero ayuda para avanzarlo y lo hare más fluido**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	4. Des-SMASH-eando la historia 3

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua/ Hasbro/ Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust**_

 _ **Destripando la historia les pertecen a Pasco y Rodri**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-Hola jóvenes reclutas…-dijo Crazy saliendo de la nada vestido de soldado de la antigua china-Bienvenidos a la tercera edición de Des-Smash-eando la historia con Pinkie y Crazy-

-Hoy les traemos la historia que pidió Rainbow Dash a Smashbrosarrmagedon tras amenazarlo con castrarlo con una pelota de tenis y si puede-dijo Pinkie Pie vestida con un kimono-la chica Mulan que se une al ejército en vez de su padre-

 _ **Ayúdenme…**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **Mulan**_

 _ **Crazy Hand y Pinkie Pie**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

(Se muestra a Mulan, alias Rainbow Dash cosiendo furiosamente mientras un Olimar la veía con miedo)

Pinkie Pie: Una niña en China que cosía sin parar

(Se pasa ahora a una escena donde le da una paliza a Goku y a Gohan adulto fácilmente)

Como era muy lista aprendió a luchar solita

Gohan adulto: nos pateó la ingle…

Crazy Hand: Como estaban en guerra contra los hunos el emperador mandó reclutar a los hombres les gustase o no

(Se muestra a Ganondorf como el líder de los Hunos mientras se ve a Mr. Satan como el emperador de China)

Crazy y Pinkie: Y Rainbow Dash, que era muy brava, se ofreció a luchar

Rainbow Dash: ¡SI VA MI PADRE VAMOS A PELEAR PORQUE ES INÚTIL TOTAL!

Yamcha (como el padre de Rainbow Dash): Me siento ofendido…

Rainbow Dash: ¡¿Querías el papel o no?!

Crazy y Pinkie: Y se compró una espada y se marchó, en caballo a la montaña y se alistó, junto a otros hombres peligrosos pero a todos superó

(Se muestra a Rainbow Dash dándole una paliza a Krilin mientras Kyabe, Caulifla, Kale e Hit miraban la masacre)

Krilin: porque solo me pasa a mi…

Rainbow Dash: ¡CÁLLATE!

" _ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Spin Off Krilin Owned Count: 1**_

Crazy y Pinkie: Y trata de ocultar su identidad, intentado ir siempre sola a mear, y aunque les parezca extraño, mientras luche les da igual

Crazy: En algunas versiones del cuento ni siquiera tiene que ocultar su nombre y Ping no era nada más que el nombre de su general, Como tenía tanto talento para luchar la envían a su primera misión… para no morir bajo sus manos

(Se muestra como Rainbow Dash era casi un gigante ya que solo su presencia intimidaba lo suficiente a todo un ejército)

Pinkie: La misión era fácil sólo había que atrapar, al líder rebelde

Rainbow Dash: ¡Eso es pan comido! ¡VAMOS!

Crazy: Se montó en el caballo y a sus hombres reunió, y se fue a luchar por el emperador

Crazy y Pinkie: Y Rainbow Dash montó una trampa para así sacar al líder de su cueva

Ganondorf: que les pasa ¡y donde sacaron esos tanques!

Rainbow Dash: ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡TE VAMOS A ASESINAR!

Ganondorf: (con miedo) Oye tranquilízate… no te lo tomes tan a pecho

Crazy y Pinkie: Y se lanzó a por el en su corcel

Se la entrega a la justicia para que le ejecuten y desmiembren o que le arranquen la piel

Ganondorf: espera… ¡¿Qué?!

Crazy y Pinkie: Y por este gran honor se les llamó al Palacio o hablar con el emperador

(Se ve ahora a Rainbow Dash dándole un apretón de manos con Mr. Satán quien de tan fuerte que le apretó este grita de dolor)

Crazy y Pinkie: Les invitó a alitas de pato y un gran puesto le ofreció

Crazy: Pero Rainbow Dash rechaza su premio ¡Fue ella quien ganó la guerra o su álter ego masculino!

¡Con este lío en la cabeza vuelve a su casa como si no hubiese pasado nada y se casó con Falcón que ya estaba libre!

Lucina: pero yo ya tengo un reino y con el dinero del divorcio ¡Ya tengo un verdadero pecho!

Crazy y Pinkie: Y Rainbow Dash invita a sus amigos a cenar y entonces se descubre la verdad

Krilin: ¡ES UNA CHICA NORMAL!

Hit: ya lo sabíamos todos…

Crazy y Pinkie: Y todos se alegraron por Rainbow Dash

Que fuera chica o chico les dio igual celebraron una fiesta y llegamos al final.

Pero antes os queremos recordar que las chicas también pueden reventarte la cabeza con un bate

(Se muestra a Rainbow Dash con sus alas y con bate de béisbol en sus manos y un Falcón inconsciente y sangrando profusamente)

 _ **LAILARAILARAILALÁAAA!**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Otra cosa… pueden mandarme sus ideas para #Smashersvs por PM y si requiero ayuda para avanzarlo y lo hare más fluido**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	5. A Newcomer's Story Told

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua/ Hasbro/ Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust**_

 _ **A Story Told les pertenece a The Count of Monte Cristo: the musical / MG-Sound Studios**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **A Newcomer's Story Told**_

 _ **King K. Rool / Ridley / Dark Samus**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

En el restaurante de Mike en plena noche lluviosa se ve como tres personas están en una mesa ya que se revela que son los tres nuevos peeladores malvados: Ridley, K. Rool y Dark Samus a lo que empiezan a hablar

* * *

RIDLEY: We are friends, are we not?

KING K. ROOL: And our interests are the same

DARK SAMUS: We collaborate

KING K. ROOL: And trust in fate

Parcel out the blame

RIDLEY: There are ends we've all got that can justify the means

KING K. ROOL: We negotiate

DARK SAMUS: Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes

RIDLEY: Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden

KING K. ROOL: Safe from the balanced sheet of those you trust

Because… history is a story told by the winners of the fight!

You imply a little

RIDLEY: Lie a little

Testifying

DARK SAMUS: blackmail a little…

RIDLEY AND DARK SAMUS: plumber!

RIDLEY: Who's gonna question who goes in the fifth Smash Bros game?

Not that shovel guy (Shovel knight)

KING K. ROOL: Not the bomber dummy (Bomber man)

RIDLEY: Not the puppet (Geno) or the ponies

DARK SAMUS: Or that knucklehead Saiyan… hehehe

Goku: huh… meh (sigue comiendo sin importar lo que le dijeron)

RIDLEY: So we all are agreed

Let's be vigilant and wise

KING K. ROOL: We must all pretend our naïve friend was caught in his own lies

For our plan to succeed

We must share but one belief

For Waluigi stays and ends his days as a assist trophy

RIDLEY: Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness

Deep in a craggy place as an internet meme

DARK SAMUS: Because… history's a story told by the men who make the laws!

KING K. ROOL: We supply a little lie

RIDLEY: To help the gullible to buy a little fable

DARK SAMUS: What will become of the righteous men who fashioned Waluigi's flaws?

KING K. ROOL: Be newcomers

DARK SAMUS: And well respected

KING K. ROOL: Are no more to be rejected at our table

RIDLEY: All the time who be rejected it was grief and anguish

I'll be becoming a top their like the Umbra witch, and get everyone respect

Finally!

DARK SAMUS: And part of me wishes Waluigi's didn't be demanded for those toxic fanboys

But I can see it's him or me!

KING K. ROOL: Let him sit there and rot until he's forgot!

RIDLEY: LET HIM ROT!

LOS TRES JUNTOS: History's a story told by the people who survive!

DARK SAMUS: Let me sign and then initial

KING K. ROOL: It's the truth if it's officially the story

RIDLEY: What if the cost is one dumb man so three more new fighters can be in Smash?

DARK SAMUS: He's a price we have to pay

RIDLEY: So live and fight another day for love and glory

KING K. ROOL: He was standing in the way

A threat to justice by Sakurai's fate

DARK SAMUS: So goes the story!

RIDLEY: Stick to the story!

LOS TRES JUNTOS: Here ends the story!

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	6. Hell To Your Doorstep (World of Ligth)

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

 _ **Esta canción es una mezcla con el tráiler de World of Ligth de Súper Smash Bros. Ultimate… con una sorpesa**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros. Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc.**_ _ **/ INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua/ Hasbro/ Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust**_

 _ **Hell to Your Doorstep les pertenece a The Count of Monte Cristo: the musical / MG-Sound Studios**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Una ligera brisa soplaba a través del acantilado, miles de manos se reunieron a su alrededor, bloqueando parte de la luz del sol, los Smashers (mas los guerreros Z y las Rainbooms) estaban de pie en el borde del acantilado, contemplando su inevitable condena, mirando la muerte a los ojos, Fox se paró frente a todos y levantó su arma.

-¡No dejen que ninguno se escape!-él gritó mientras los "Master Hands" comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, la luz del sol detrás del enjambre mortal deslumbraba a sus ojos, un gran objeto estaba en su centro, una pequeña bola de luz concentrada rodeada de azul y rojo

-Cada uno de nosotros tendrá que derribar unos diez-notó Marth, frunciendo el ceño mientras daba un paso adelante, lo cual Vegeta dijo arrogante-¡Al diablo insecto! ¡Acabare con once de esas cosas!-

-que el miedo no los controle-Zelda le dijo al resto-Es ahora o nunca-

-¡Ganaremos esto!-Pit agregó-¡Sé que lo haremos!-

A pesar de esto, todos seguían sintiendo como si estuvieran cometiendo un gran error, había menos de cien o más para luchar contra las Manos, y no importa qué tan bien lucharon, todavía sería una victoria casi imposible, de repente, cada uno de ellos los guantes se derritieron, revelando una forma brillante, de color azul claro debajo

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras las Manos se transformaban en rayas azules, dirigiéndose hacia el núcleo y dando vueltas alrededor de él, creando una gran maraña de luz

Shulk se quedó mirando el desorden ante él antes de que el tiempo de repente pareciera detenerse, un brillo azul llenó sus ojos cuando una sensación familiar de ensueño lo venció, Los rayos de luz vinieron disparando hacia ellos y envolvieron a todos y cada uno de ellos, Shulk sintió un vacio en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que este era el tipo de visión que más temía, uno que no podía cambiar o alterar… No había tiempo para advertirles… No había tiempo para correr… Estaba sucediendo ahora

Shulk se dio la vuelta y miró a todos, abriendo la boca para hablar, pero en cambio, la maraña de rayos amarillos se condensó y formó un vacío negro, convirtiendo el cielo en púrpura intenso momentáneamente antes de que estallara en rayos amarillos y verdes… y una figura estaba en el centro de donde estaba ¿más un sonido musical también?

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **WAH to Your Doorstep (Dawn of the World of Light)**_

 _ **Waluigi**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

 _Waluigi: This world is a place where the villains wear a smile on their face_

 _While they take what you can never replace_

 _Stolen moments gone forever…_

Los rayos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, cruzando la brecha del cielo al acantilado en cuestión de segundos

 _Well, tables can turn as my enemies will soon enough learn_

 _I will strike a match and then watch them burn_

 _On the pyre of obsession_

Uno se dirigió a Link, quien intentó bloquearlo con su escudo, apretó los dientes y sostuvo su escudo con fuerza, pero cuando la hoja de luz lo golpeó, perdió el equilibrio, apresuradamente bajó su espada y desvió la luz ligeramente, se las arregló para volver a poner su escudo en su posición, pero la luz lo desequilibró de nuevo, se entrelazó y lo atravesó, causando que se desintegrara en pequeñas partículas negras

 _You run 'till you drop, chasing an advantage_

 _You'll pay any price if you think it's free_

A su lado, Samus preparó su arma y disparó dos veces a la luz, la luz simplemente aniquilo los disparos y se dirigió directamente hacia ella, borrándola en el proceso, Zelda convocó una barrera azul a su alrededor mientras Mewtwo usaba una barrera psíquica, sus poderes reflejaron temporalmente la luz, pero la luz creció en intensidad y los atravesó… aniquilándolos también

 _I will carry a WHA! To your doorstep; I will make you pay_

 _You will reap the hate you've sown on YOU'RE judgment day!_

 _Sleepless nights and days of damnation_

 _Soon and evermore_

 _I will bring the rejection boot, knocking up on your door_

Sonic y Pikachu corrieron por delante de las vigas, la pequeña criatura parecida a un ratón jadeando cuando la luz que las perseguía se acercaba más y más, Sonic miró a Pikachu por un segundo, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño Pokémon se estaba quedando atrás, disminuyó la velocidad un poco, extendiendo su mano hacia Pikachu, Pikachu continuó atado a su lado, tratando de agarrar su brazo, El corazón de Sonic se hundió cuando se dio cuenta de que, por una vez en su vida, **era demasiado lento**. La luz comenzó a desintegrar la parte posterior de sus pies, y supo que se había acabado para él

 _And fans are a lie, swearing that no matter what it won't die_

 _Disappearing like a star in the sky_

 _In the hot light of morning_

Bayonetta se transformó en un enjambre de murciélagos cuando tres rayos la alcanzaron simultáneamente, ella voló sobre ellos, batiendo sus alas desesperadamente y se transformó, respirando un suspiro de alivio, solo para que un cuarto rayo la golpeara, Red dirigió los ataques de sus Pokémones hacia la luz apresurado, gritando aliento, a pesar de lo que realmente sentía por toda la situación, Bowser, Las Rainbooms, Ridley, Dark Samus y varios de los guerreros z estaban a su lado, pero era inevitable, La luz también los acabo…

 _But what do I care?_

 _There are other fighting games to be had everywhere_

 _First there's retribution I must prepare_

 _Mighty vengeance is mine!_

Capitán Falcón se levantó de un salto, con la vista fija en su preciado Blue Falcón… Se retorció un poco, preparándose para aterrizar en la cabina antes de que la luz lo tomara por sorpresa, Lucario utilizó doble equipo, saliendo del camino de la luz y junto a Greninja, Lucario se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento cuando Greninja saltó hacia arriba, ambos fueron eliminados, los Inklings colocaron rápidamente una pequeña cantidad de tinta colorida sobre la roca antes de saltar y ocultarse, la luz se dirigió directamente hacia ellos, derrumbando el suelo con facilidad

 _I have a nice show that will tempt you onward_

 _And just when you're sure that the prize is yours_

Falco había corrido rápidamente a su Arwing al comienzo del caos, junto con Fox, Wolf se había ido a su propia nave, bueno, al menos ahí es donde creía que se habían ido, ambos podrían haberse ido ya, al igual que muchos otros, la luz bailaba a su alrededor mientras volaba por el aire, dando vueltas y girando mientras esquivaba por poco los rayos, pero la luz seguía golpeándolo implacablemente, y se le acababan las ideas, el tiempo entre cada rayo se acortaba cada vez más, y él comenzaba a sentirse abrumado, se giró por un segundo y vio una gran cantidad de rayos dirigiéndose hacia él al mismo tiempo, No había escapatoria

 _I'll deliver a WHA! To your doorstep dressed in this plumber facade_

 _Then, I'll burn you to the ground, like an angry god_

Palutena se colocó frente a los rayos, con su báculo preparado, miró de nuevo a Pit y Dark Pit por un segundo, que estaban volando en la distancia, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que quería hacer, cuando la luz llegó hasta ella, levantó un muro de luz, el rayo ni siquiera se ralentizó cuando se envolvió alrededor de Palutena, acabando con la diosa de la luz

 _Once you're in my shining cathedral, heed the tolling bell_

 _It's the final sound you hear, as you descend to hell_

Pit y Dark Pit, que habían estado evitando con éxito la luz hasta ese momento, de repente detuvieron su movimiento de avance, ambos gritando de sorpresa, El brillo en sus alas desapareció, y Pit instintivamente supo lo que había sucedido, Había visto a Palutena volando a su lado hace unos segundos, pero ahora solo había un vacío, cuando empezaron a caer hacia el suelo, los rayos de luz los acabaron a la vez

 _Fall down on your knees_

 _Fall down and let me hear you pray_

 _Fall down on your knees_

' _till I can hear you bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to pay_

Una pequeña caja, que había pasado casi desapercibida, fue destruida por la luz, que resultó ser Snake, Diddy Kong, Freezer, Cell y Rosalina, seguidas por su Luma, huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Fueron rápidamente superados por la luz

 _I will carry a WHA! To your doorstep; you will rue the day_

 _You will reap the hate you've sown, no matter how hard you pray_

Los aldeanos y las Dazzlings entraron en pánico cuando Squak se aferró a un Doggy y comenzó a batir sus alas con furia, cuando el rayo se acercó, el perro cubrió sus ojos con terror, Whitney (entrenadora de Wii Fit) tuvo una idea, balanceó sus brazos y piernas antes de respirar con calma y hacer su propia postura del árbol, antes la había protegido de muchos ataques fuertes, y ella no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de que funcionaría, se quedó allí por un segundo, completamente envuelta por la luz, todavía respirando constantemente, sin embargo, el rayo sobrevivió a su invencibilidad, y todos fueron rápidamente vaporizados

 _It's a place without any mercy, fashioned in cold blood_

 _Stones of fear and stones of doubt_

 _No forgiveness, no way out_

Kirby había agarrado una Warp Star, se aferró desesperadamente a ella mientras volaba alrededor, los rayos de luz giraban alrededor de él, vio como muchos de sus amigos desaparecían lentamente, se habían ido todos, Lo que le hizo temer aún más fue el hecho de que Zelda, la reencarnación de Hylia y Palutena, la Diosa de la Luz, no podían igualar el poder que acababan de enfrentar ¿Cómo podría él sobrevivir? Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando Warp Star dio una última sacudida antes de estallar en una lluvia de estrellas más pequeñas

 _Only… WALUIGI'S JUSTICE!_

 _Then, amen!_

Fue en eso que toda ciudad smash, todo el planeta, la galaxia hasta el universo entero fue tragado por la luz, donde Todos estaban aquí. Ya no… solo una luz que al final se muestra la silueta de Waluigi se veía y lo único que se apreciaba eran su sonrisa y unos ojos blancos

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Okay esta canción la considero la más obscura que he escrito… si me lo preguntan fue por este dibujo en DeviantArt**_

 _ **dasgnomo/art/Super-Smash-Bros-Ultimate-Final-Boss-770941450**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	7. Des-SMASH-eando la historia 4

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Destripando la historia les pertecen a Pasco y Rodri**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-Hola jóvenes ingenieros…-dijo Crazy saliendo en su forma humana y con pinta de mecánico-Bienvenidos otra edición de Des-Smash-eando la historia con Pinkie y Crazy-

-Hoy les traemos el origen de uno de los vengadores de Marvel…-dijo Pinkie Pie vestida de la misma manera que la mano loca pero con ¿un tornillo entre su cabeza?-¡Iron Man!-

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **Los orígenes de Iron Man**_

 _ **Crazy Hand y Pinkie Pie**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

Se muestran a Crazy y ¿Deadpool? Junto a las Rainbooms tocando la canción para luego mostrar al mencionado pero como un niño

 _Crazy: ¡Esta es la historia de Anthony Stark!_

 _Un chaval muy listo y apañado_

Master Hand: ¡¿Qué parte de no usar la máquina del tiempo de Trunks no entienden animales?!

 _Pinkie: Titulado de M.I.T ¡Fíjense que guapo es!_

 _Ambos: ¡Un Playboy apuesto y millonario!_

 _Aparece Rainbow para seguir cantando: Pronto tuvo que heredar, la empresa familiar_

 _Sus papás se la pegaron con el carro_

Se ve a Batman consolando a Tony

Batman: te entiendo, peor a los míos los mato un ladrón, no el amigo de Capitán América

Tony: ¿quién?

Sunset: ¡Nada!

 _Crazy: Vende armas en Vietnam_

 _¡Una trampa va a explotar!_

 _Los tres: ¡Y los comunistas (Crazy: ¡YAO!) le secuestraron!_

Se ve a Lenin, Wong-chu, Dark Samus y a Ridley capturando a Stark

 _Los Smashers: ¡Esta muy malito!_

IR-ON MA-AN

 _Las Rainbooms: ¡Se hace una placa!_

PEC-TO-RAAL

Rarity: ¿era necesario enfocar su pezón?

 _Todos: ¡Que si se lo quita…! ¡MOORIRAA!_

Crazy: Entonces crea una armadura militar ultra genial y poderosa con la que derrota a los COMUNISTAS gracias a su poderío americano

Pinkie: Para recalcar, así va en el comic

 _Rainbow: ¡Con su traje de metal, va luchando contra el mal!_

Se ve a Tony con su armadura Mark 1 enfrentando a Gargano (ósea el primer rival que tuvo) y después se ve que está conectado a Pikachu y Pichu

 _Para no morirse tiene que car-garlo_

 _Crazy: Su color es un horror_

 _¡A Rarity la traumo!_

Se ve a Rarity en su sofá ya llorando y a Iron Man confundido

Rarity: ¡DEMASIADO GRIS!

Después se ve ahora con el modelo Mark 2 que es de oro y el lado se ve a ¿Xerxes de 300?

Los tres: _¡Y decide que de Oro hay que pintarlo!_

Se ve a Iron Man enfrentando…

 _Sunset: Allí donde los ves, derrotó al Doctor Strange_

Crazy: Que está BIEN FEO el original

 _Dice que Iron Man es sólo un guardaespaldas_

Se ve ahora encarando al Mandarín y ahora con su armadura Mark 3 y después con la versión original de Nick Fury

 _Twilight: Lucha contra el Mandarín_

 _Applejack: ¡Luego incluso funda Shield!_

En eso se hace un close-up hacia el trasero de Iron Man que es innecesario…

 _Las Rainbooms: ¡Todo Marvel ha probado sus nalgas!_

Fluttershy: ¡oh cielos!

George Takei: ¡OH MY!

Rarity: ¡Contexto!

 _Las Rainbooms: ¡Fabrica más trajes!_

Se muestra a Mario, Link, Fox, Pit y Palutena con diferentes armaduras de Iron Man, solo para ver como Dark le dispara a Pit que tenía la armadura de War Machine

 _IR-ON MA-AM_

 _Los Smashers: ¡A veces los pierde!_

Tony: neh… tengo dinero de sobra

 _LAIRA-LAA_

 _Todos: ¡No es fácil la vida de Tooony Staaark!_

Se ve va Dinamo Carmesi, a las Dazzlings y al equipo Rocket robando planos y armaduras de Tony el cual este grita "¡Déjenme en paz!", para después ver como ya está ebrio y vemos a James Rhodes con su armadura

 _Pinkie: El "pobre" dedica su vida a luchar contra gente que intenta plagiarle o robarle la empresa_

 _Al final, se da a la bebida y su amigo Rhodes tiene que sustituirle_

Se ve a Tony caminando en una calle como si fuera un vagabundo

 _Crazy: Tony pierde el control_

 _De su empresa y se marchó_

 _A vivir, como un vagabundo_

 _Después ahora se muestra que esta como si nada con otro traje nuevo (no sabemos cuántos trajes tiene) y se encara con Rhodes_

 _Rainbow: ¡Pero se recuperó!_

 _¡Otro traje fabricó!_

 _¡Le da una paliza a Rhodes!_

 _¡Y VOLVIÓ!_

 _Todos: ¡¿Quien es un genio?!_

 _IR-ON MA-AN_

Rarity: ¡¿ahora porque enfocaron su pelvis?!

 _Un poco obsesivo_

Se ve a Tony con su traje abrazado y diciendo ¡mi traje! Para pasar con una imagen de la princesa Twilight pero cuando perdió la cabeza ese día en la mansión

 _CO-MO TWI-LIGTH YA_

 _¡Lucho junto a el rey Arturo uuunaa veeeeez!_

Master Hand: Era el doctor Doom por si preguntan

 _Rainbow: ¡Recuerden que no beban mucho! ¡Sino con moderación!_

 _¡Es un consejo de los smashers y las Rainbooms!_

 _¡WHAOOO!_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	8. Des-SMASH-eando la historia 5

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ ALTUS/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/**_ _ **Hasbro/**_ _ **Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Destripando la historia les pertecen a Pascu y Rodri**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-Sonata ma che cosa ¡¿Por qué hemos vuelto a Italia?!-dijo Crazy hablando (muy mal) italiano a lo que muestra a Pinkie en una cama enferma y con un letrero que decía "tengo laringitis por lo que Sonata será mi remplazo" a lo que esta dice-bappara puppi, Ravioli, Farfalla, peperoni, Juventus, Mussolini…-

-¡Mamma Mia! ¡Ese perro-gato se comió la mía pizza!-dijo Crazy apuntando hacia RED XIII y con una pizza en su hocico, a lo que Sontata dijo-Rie payacho-

-¡Buongiorno capinterinos dil signiore! A Des-SMASH-eando la historia con Crazyni y Sonatilli-dijo Crazy a lo cual mostro a Geno y con un hacha en la cabeza y como si tuviera daño cerebral (ya que Crazy tuvo algo que ver con su estado actual)-hoy, les traemos esta historia por haber leakeado Súper Smash Bros Ultimate antes del lanzamiento original y usaremos a esta desgracia con patas que ni SQUARE ENIX quiere aflojar con su contenido como Final Fantasy VII para Smash: Genocchio-

RED XIII (fuera de foco): si, porque ni yo me veo como un dragón

Barret: ¡¿Por qué le diste marihuana Crazy?!

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **Genocho**_

 _ **Crazy Hand y Sonata Dusk**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

Se ve a Steve de Minecraft sosteniendo un tronco a lo que tomo un hacha y literalmente le da un hachazo y grita tras darle en donde se suponía que era su cerebro

 _Crazy: Un gran carpintero un buen día se encontró_

 _Sonata: Un trozo de madera que gritaba de dolor_

Después se lo lleva a Cloud (representado a Gepetto) el cual empieza a darle forma y muestra a Geno completamente desnudo

 _Crazy: Se lo dio a Gepetto, un vecino pobretón_

 _Sonata: Decide construirse un muñequito muy molón_

Cloud: ¡Hijo!

Le da una patada en la ingle a Cloud y escapa

Cloud: ¡¿Por qué?!

 _Ambos: Se levantó, va y le suelta un patadon_

 _Lalairara lalalairalairara_

 _Va corriendo en bolas se le va la…_

(Una pausa)

 _¡CARA!_

 _Un soldado se lo encuentra…_

Se ve a Barret sosteniendo a Geno

 _Barret: ¿Que ha pasado aquí por dios?_

 _Geno: Me tallo_ _Gepetto_

Suelta a Geno y va a con saña agolpear a Cloud por ca%&$la

 _Barret: voy a detenerlo_

 _Crazy y Sonata: va buscarlo hasta su casa y en la cárcel término_

Tras eso, abre la puerta de un paradón y ve en el techo a pepito grillo (de Disney)

 _Sonata: Cuando vuelve a casa en el techo se encontró_

 _Crazy: un grillo parlanchín que quiere darle un lección_

 _Pepito: ¡Tienes que admitir que has sido un poco mamon!_

 _Sonata: Agarra un martillo y contra el grillo lo lanzo_

Y literalmente le lanza un martillo dorado para después dispararle con su arma sin dejar rastro cosa que se ve una especie de funeral con grillos y su lapida y la sombra de Geno se ve también

 _Ambos: Se lo cargo a Pepito lo mató_

 _lalairaro lalalairalairaro_

Crazy: Simón mis chamacos perros, el autor de Pinocho (Carlo Collodi) le describía como una desgracia de la humanidad y un auténtico criminal

Sonata: tras matar a Pepito decide echarse una siestecita junto al fuego y como es de madera sus piernas acaban ardiendo y Pinocho se queda ahí muriéndose de hambre hasta que "Gepetto" pueda salir de la cárcel

Se pasa a donde Cloud le pone un par de piernas nuevas a Geno

 _Crazy: Pinocho se disculpa y le promete estudiar_

 _Sonata: este se lo traga y muy contento va a comprar_

Se ve a Cloud comprando un libro a Cait Sith (el gato parlante de Final Fantasy VII) y dándole su espada a cambio

 _Crazy: un libro de texto que lo tiene que pagar_

 _Sonata: vendiendo su cosa de metal que ya no le queda más_

Cloud: ¡SE LLAMA BUSTER SWORD!

Ahora se ve a Geno que llevo el libro y tenía un saco de dinero para después pasar a Crazy y a Sonata bailando con el

 _Ambos: Genocho lo vendió, para irse a ver un show_

 _Lalairaro lalalairalairaro_

En eso se ve a Wolf y a Incineroar intentando robarle a Geno

 _Pero el chico es tonto y se encuentra un lobo y un gato que evidentemente le querían robar_

 _Wolf: ¡Tienes que enterrarlo pa que salga un árbol de dinero infinito y no tendrás que trabajar!_

Curiosamente un ojo de Geno se va hacia abajo lo cual estos se cansan y le dan una paliza

Crazy: Como nuestro compadre de madera no termina de entender la situación así que estos weyes deciden ahorcarlo de un árbol y acabar con esto cuanto antes y se muere ahí en un árbol, él solito

Sonata: pero un hada buena con el pelo de arcoíris lo baja del árbol decidida a salvarlo

Rainbow Dash: me ofrecieron una edición con el juego completo y una consola, así que no tengo otra opción

 _Crazy: Tres doctores le examinan…_

 _Dr. Mario: Este niño no está mal_

 _Pepe grillo (ahora siendo un fantasma): y aunque está un poco grillado_

 _Toadette: dale una oportunidad_

Pepe grillo: aunque, bueno… ¡a mí me tiró un martillo a la cabeza!

Al momento de levantarse les dijo muchas cosas que su nariz se hizo larga hasta que rompió la puerta

 _Crazy y Sonata: Resucitó y enseguida les mintió y su nariz supe larga se volvió_

Dr. Mario: ¡Este niño no aprende nada!

Justo cuando sale y teniendo su dinero Incineroar le hace un suplex alemán

 _Sonata: Nada más salir los mismos dos le vuelve a robar_

 _Crazy: ante un juez gorila va corriendo a denunciar_

En eso se ve Cranky Kong como el juez lo cual le da de palos con su bastón

 _Cranky: ¡Niño estas bien loco te tendría que encerrar!_

 _Sonata: Lo meten en la cárcel y le vuelven a soltar_

 _Ambos: vuelve a su hogar, pero su papá no está_

 _Lalairara lalalairalairara_

Geno: ya no me causa gracia… y estoy recordando que fuiste tú Crazy

 _Rainbow Dash: Tú papá salió a buscarte pero termino_

 _Siendo devorado por una ballena, que fue muy obvio_

 _Cuidare de ti si me prometes por favor_

 _¡Que vas a dejar de ser un niño tan ca…!_

Crazy (vestido del súper portero): ¡CÓRTALE MI CHAVO!

 _Lalairaro lalalairalairaro_

 _Ambos: Y se fue al colegio a ser un niño bueno vive muchas aventuras y a su padre rescató_

 _Recordad amigos no quedéis dormido mientras OS arden las piernas que eso da mucho dolor_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	9. Un elfo y un trio de Sirenas

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ ALTUS / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **A Kid and His Boat les pertecen a Starbomb**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **Un elfo y un trio de sirenas**_

 _ **Link y las Dazzlings**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc. / Starbomb: The Tryforce**_

* * *

Link: Hey, it's Link. I'm back, and I'm sailing on a ship

Sonata: Hi, were the Dazzlings!

Link: Yo, I don't give a shit

If there's one thing I've learned from years of saving this land

It's all I really need is a sword and shield in my hand

Sonata: But look over there, that sign says "Beware"!

"A giant pit no one can jump you can't fly through the air"!

You'll need a special item to get through that moat

Adagio: But what do we know, right? We don't give a fuck!

Link: Fuck, alright. Shit, okay

I can maybe pick up one or two things on my way

But as far as I'm concerned, all I need is "sword play"

Aria: Shut your fucking elf mouth and take our items, okay?

Las Dazzings: Your quest is long, and the road is tough

The path is dark, you're gonna need a shitload of stuff

No lives are spared, you better be prepared

Moblin fangs and a boomerang

And a cloth to shield that nasty wang!

From Majora's mask to an empty flask

Here's what you need to complete your task!

Link: A bow and arrow, nice, and a skeleton key!

And a second place trophy from a local spelling bee?

A candle with the handle, and a single Velcro sandal

Is this an old court order for a drug related scandal?

Adagio y Aria: No…

Sonata: ¡yo si lo recuerdo!

Link: Hey girls, all these items hurt my back, it's a lot!

Adagio: Pop a Tylenol, you bitch, you've got 87 slots!

Here's a hammer that can break any kind of rock that it hits

And a pair of full-size studio drum kits

Link: Ugh!

(Pinkie aparece haciendo un solo de bateria)

Aria: A giant used Q-tip

A really small cruise ship

Link: A parent's signature for a Disneyland school trip?!

Adagio: Documents that prove the moon landing was a hoax

Link: And a legendary sacred hidden Golden Tome Of Fart Jokes!

Las Dazzings: This Wind Waker lets you control the air

And this Sit Maker is a really comfortable reclining chair!

The road is long, you must protect that schlong

Noble stallions and great medallions

You're a bigger deal than plumbing Italians!

Sour-dough, a herd of buffalo

Just a few more things and you're ready to go!

Link: Is this Grogar's glass eyeball

Sonata: 80-pounds of drywall

Link: And every single item from the March issue of Skymall?

Sonata: A vegan pasta maker

Link: The wrestler "Undertaker"?

Sonata: An odd number of crutches and a family of Quakers

Link: A basket of muffins

Aria: A turkey with the stuffin'

Link: A pillow that needs fluffin'?

Adagio: A society of puffins!

Link: A fresh unopened box of raised-quality potato sacks

Sonata: 46 copies of "The Jerk" on Betamax!

Link: It's getting kinda heavy...

Aria: We don't care, here's a Chevy!

Sonata: And the Wacky World of Minigolf

Starring Eugene Levy!

Link: Oh my god, I absolutely cannot carry one more thing!

Adagio y Aria: Don't you worry, all that's left is Sonata's lucky string

Link: AH-HUGH!

* * *

-Wow, ya viste-dijo Adagio con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro viendo como todas las cosas le rompieron la espalda a Link-por eso trajimos un cirujano espinal en casos como ese-

-… las odio-dijo Link con la cara en el suelo-y a la vez me lo merezco… por verlas desnudas en el baño-

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia pri**_ _ **ncipal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Por cierto esta es una lista de los objetos que las Dazzlings le dieron (obligadamente) a Link:**_

 _ **1\. Un cirujano espinal (pre empaquetado).**_

 _ **2\. Colmillos Moblin.**_

 _ **3\. Boomerang.**_

 _ **4\. Tela para proteger el escroto.**_

 _ **5\. La máscara de Majora.**_

 _ **6\. Frasco vacío.**_

 _ **7\. Arco y flecha.**_

 _ **8\. Llave maestra.**_

 _ **9\. Trofeo de segundo lugar de deletreo**_

 _ **10\. Vela con asa.**_

 _ **11\. Sandalia individual de velcro.**_

 _ **12\. Orden judicial por un escándalo relacionado con las drogas de Adagio y Aria.**_

 _ **13\. Tylenol (Paracetamol)**_

 _ **14\. Martillo que puede romper cualquier roca que golpee.**_

 _ **15-16. Un par de baterías de estudio de tamaño completo**_

 _ **17\. Cotonete de algodón usado gigante.**_

 _ **18\. Crucero realmente pequeño**_

 _ **19\. Permiso firmado para una excursión escolar a Disneyland.**_

 _ **20\. Documentos que prueban que el aterrizaje en la luna fue un engaño.**_

 _ **21\. El legendario y sagrado tomo dorado oculto de chistes de pedos.**_

 _ **22\. Wind Waker**_

 _ **23\. Sit Maker (Silla reclinable)**_

 _ **24\. Semental noble**_

 _ **25\. Medallón del terremoto.**_

 _ **26\. Masa agria.**_

 _ **27\. Manada de búfalos.**_

 _ **28\. Globo ocular de Grogar.**_

 _ **29\. 80 libras de paneles de yeso**_

 _ **30\. Cada artículo de la edición de marzo de Skymall**_

 _ **31\. Un fabricante de pasta vegana.**_

 _ **32\. El Undertaker**_

 _ **33\. Un número impar de muletas.**_

 _ **34\. Una familia de cuáqueros.**_

 _ **35\. Una canasta de magdalenas.**_

 _ **36\. Un pavo con el relleno.**_

 _ **37\. Una almohada que necesita pelusa.**_

 _ **38\. Una sociedad de frailecillos.**_

 _ **39\. Una nueva caja sin abrir de sacos de papas de calidad de carrera.**_

 _ **40-85. 46 copias de "The Jerk" en Betamax (VHS)**_

 _ **86\. Un Chevy (UN carro)**_

 _ **87\. The Wacky World of Mini Golf, protagonizada por Eugene Levy**_

 _ **y**_

 _ **88\. Cuerda de la suerte de Sonata que rompe el límite de objetos que Link puede llevar**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	10. Des-Smash-eando la Historia 6

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ ALTUS /Microsoft / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Destripando la historia les pertecen a Pascu y Rodri**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-hola jóvenes asgardianos-dijo Crazy vestido de vikingo y Pinkie de valquiria-¡Bienvenidos a Des-Smash-eando la Historia con Pinkie, Crazy y Bigotes el gato maravilla!-

-¡oye!-dijo Morgana ofendido por el apodo que le puso Crazy, lo cual la pelirosa continuo-hoy les traemos la historia del señor de las mentiras… ¡LOKI!-

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **Loki (al ritmo de la canción First Date de Blink 182)**_

 _ **Crazy Hand, Pinkie y**_ _ **Bigotes el gato maravilla (Morgana)**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

(Se muestra al Loki del universo cinematográfico de Marvel en un podio actuando como siempre)

Crazy: Es el dios más Timador,

Pinkie: Mentiroso, molesto y juguetón

Morgana: Es el hijo de un gigante y aunque Marvel lo diga, Odín no es su padre

(Se muestra ahora a Loki peleando con Pikachu el cual…)

Crazy: Dios de la transformación

Pinkie: Se convierte en mosca y en salmón

Morgana: Tiene hijos muy normales, una niña cadáver y dos animales

(Se ve ahora con dos enanos, el cual este los ayuda y les da el pulgar en alto a Thor y a Odín)

Crazy: Aunque esté trastornado, a los dioses ha ayudado

Pinkie: Les consigue regalos como son…

Los tres: El martillo de Thor ¡FUE LOKI!

Y la lanza de Odín ¡FUE LOKI!

Este barco también ¡FUE LOKI!

¡TE VUELVES MUY LOKI!

(En eso se be amarrado y le borran la boca)

Le cosieron la boca ¡A LOKI!

Porque suele cajetearla ¡LOKI!

Casi siempre lo arregla ¡LOKI!

¡RIMAMOS, CON LOKI!

* * *

Crazy: Un día, llegó un gigante de hielo con su caballo a Asgard tranquilamente

Gigante: les construiré una muralla si a cambio me das a Freyja

Thor, Odín y Freyja: No no no no…

(Loki Salvaje aparece)

Loki: ¡Oye! ¡A que no la haces en 6 meses cara culo!

Gigante: ¡quieres ver!

* * *

Crazy: Su caballo le ayudó

Pinkie: resultó ser muy trabajador

Morgana: Van pasando los 6 meses

Odín: ¡Más te vale hacer algo para detenerle! ¡Vamos!

(Dicho esto, Loki se transformó en la princesa Celestia para seducir al caballo, pero al final se dio cuenta del error que cometió)

Crazy: Loki fue y se transformó en una yegua sexy y embaucó

Pinkie: Al caballo del gigante

Morgana: que persigue a Loki hasta que se le monte

(Casi a punto de terminar el muro, el plazo concluyo y Thor, Odín y Freyja se rieron del Gigante, en cambio con Loki)

Crazy: Con su amigo fugado, su misión ha fracasado

Pinkie: Loki vuelve preñado y pario…

Los tres: Un caballo súper genial (llamado Sleipnir y tenía ocho patas) ¡FUE LOKI!

Se lo regala a Odín ¡AY LOKI!

(En eso Loki se ve observado por las Dazzlings la princesa Twilight y Sunset de pilón)

Es un gran seductor, ¡ES LOKI!

TE VUELVE ¡TOH LOKI!

(En eso se ve muy feliz acariciando a Pichu hasta que este muestra una sonrisa retorcida y lo comienza a ahorcar)

Y aunque a veces es bueno ¡LOKI!

Hace cosas muy malas ¡LOKI!

Como al bueno de BALDUR ¡LOKI!

LE DEJA ¡TO LOKI!

* * *

(En eso se ve a todos los Smashers, las Rainbooms y los guerreros Z con Odín, Baldur y varios dioses asgardianos)

Odín: Juremos todos no matar a Baldur

Kaiosama: ¿Y qué hay del muérdago que dejaste aquí?

Odín: No, el muérdago no hace falta, es inofensivo

Loki: Oye tú el ciego (de nombre Hodr), toma esta flecha envuelta en muérdago y lánzasela a Baldur, ya verás que risa

(Todo el mundo se queda en shock al ver que la flecha con muérdago lo mato cayendo de cara)

Baldur: Me muero

Krilin: ¡Woo Hoo! ¡No fui yo!

* * *

Odín: Loki yo te condeno y a una piedra te encadenó

Los tres: Le salpican veneno ¡Que dolor!

Todos: Y con un terremoto ¡LOKI!

Romperá sus cadenas ¡LOKI!

Y con todos sus hijos ¡LOKI!

SE VUELVE ¡MUY LOKI!

(En eso se muestra a Ricardo Milos…)

Master: no otra vez el

Crazy: ¡NOS UNIMOS AL MAME!

Luchara contra Heimdall ¡LOKI!

Y los dos morirán ¡QUE LOKI!

No te vuelvas un poco ¡LOKI!

¡QUE TU NO ERES LOKI!

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	11. Vegeta's Serenate

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ ALTUS /Microsoft /SNK Corporation /Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Vegeta's Serenate les pertecen a Starbomb**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack— Vol.2**_

 _ **La serenata de Vegeta**_

 _ **Vegeta y la mansión smash**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc. / Starbomb: The Tryforce**_

* * *

[Vegeta]: (reparación profunda) muy bien... todos, necesito tu a… (Siente nauseas) necesito tu ayu... (Sigue con nauseas)

[Sunset]: ¿pasa algo Vegeta?

[Vegeta]: bueno, el aniversario de bodas de mí y de Bulma se acerca y necesito su a... (Siente nauseas nuevamente) necesito tu ayu... (Y finalmente vomita)

[Pinkie]: adivinare, ¿ayuda?

[Vegeta]: eso

[Master]: ahora que lo dices, nunca hicimos una balada, sería una buena idea para el álbum... ¿todo listo Red?

[Red XIII levanta su pata desde la cabina con un ok]

[Vegeta]: Okay... si se ríen los mato

[Cell]: suerte con eso

[Vegeta]: Oh, Bulma (todos: whoa), sweet Bulma, I adore you oh so much

I've given up my Saiyan princehood to feel your gentle touch

[Fluttershy]: eso fue mus lindo

[Vegeta]: It's kind of a big deal to do that, but I don't regret it

I know for sure that stupid Kakarot wouldn't fuckin' get it

[Falco]: decias... ¡jajaja!

[Sunset]: Vegeta, well, maybe leave out the thing about Goku

[Vegeta]: What?! But it's true, it was hard for me to go through

[Master]: Just try again

[Vegeta]: Okay, I guess

[Twilight]: Just sing from the heart

[Vegeta]: del pecho de Kakarotto?

[Todos]: ¡No!

[Cell]: algo asi

[Vegeta]: I really like the way you dress

[Master]: vas bien

[Vegeta]: Kakarot's wife looks like a fuckin' mess

[Una parte del grupo]: No!

[La otra parte del grupo]: jajaja... ¡se mamo!

[Vegeta]: What?!

[Sunset]: Leave out Goku! It's about your wife

[Vegeta]: I'm just working in experience from life

But what about when you were wed?

It was the best thing in your life, you said

You walked down the aisle and I thought with a glance

Your beauty's captivating them, now's my chance!

[Rarity]: That's what you were thinking?!

[Vegeta]: Yes, but I had to wait

You would've been mad if I ruined your big day

[Joker]: That's the nicest thing you've said so far

[Vegeta]: I figured I'd distract you with the salad bar

[todos]: ¿que barra de...? olvidalo

(Crazy toca el solo de guitarra)

[Vegeta]: I had to wait until the reception

I asked Goten to run interception

[Sonata]: ¿la pelicula o el club donde Adagio va?

[Adagio]: ¡Callate Sonata!

[Vegeta]: Then I felt my hate for Kakarot explode

[Mario]: si eso paso hace rato... ya no nos sorprende

[Vegeta]: I used my Big Bang Attack

But he shot a Kamehameha right back

The collision blew up half of the venue

Reducing the selection of the menu

But you were the only thing on my mind

As the wall smashed Kakarot from behind

I burned his flesh and punched his stupid face

Inspired by your beauty, and my unrelenting hate

* * *

-mira quien llego es tu oportunidad-dijo Crazy señalando donde Bulma va entrando a la mansión, lo cual Vegeta se queda dudando-¿están seguros?-

-como yo… perfecto-dijo Cell lo cual intento no reírse-solo evita toda cosa referente a Goku, o actuaras como Yamcha-

-bueno aquí voy-dicho esto Vegeta se acercó a Bulma el cual ella hablo-Vegeta, de casualidad has visto a Wiss, él me dijo que estaría en la mansión y…-

-Bulma...-dijo Vegeta hincándose románticamente-hoy es nuestro aniversario, esa fue la razón por la que Wiss te dijo eso, así que escribí esta canción para ti-

-va a cag$-dijo Kazooie saliendo de la mochila de Banjo el cual este se dio un palmface-¿en serio Kazzoie?-

* * *

[Vegeta]: oh Kararot...

¡MALDITA SEA!

* * *

-¡QUE LES DIJE!-dijo victoriosa Kazzoie mientras Pinkie sacaba un trombón haciendo la clásica tonada de chiste malo, lo cual concluye el episodio

¡WOOP WOOP WOOP!

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


End file.
